


Cigarettes & Skeletons

by HyperBones (RainbowPreCum)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cigarettes, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Sensuality, Skeletons, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPreCum/pseuds/HyperBones
Summary: God I love cigarettes.Tumblr: https://inappropriate-skeletons.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something spicy inspired by something weirdly flirtatious. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read my other works!

"You.. Uh, you've got pretty eyes. I bet they catch a lot attention. Bring loads of trouble for yuh." The skeleton sat hidden in partial shade. His eyes glowed a feverish red a stark contrast to the white that was his face. You couldn't blame him for pursuing after all you are a threat and an anomalie. He muttered something about clouded eyes and enigmas as he carted you from one place to the next. After a bumpy ride on his shoulder he set you down on the rough but warm ground of a shed. You took note of the numerous paraphernalia hanging from the ceiling and walls. Most left your mind stuck in limbo as to what it could be used for. Others struck fear into your feeble human soul. 

 

The red eyed freak never took his shaking pupils off of you. He was leaning closer towards you resting one elbow on his knee. The other hand was gripping his shorts so tightly they began to rip. You finally looked back at his face. It wad gaunt and should have been featurless- he was a mere skeleton, yet what a fantastic twist of events caused him to be so lively and downright lovely you didn't know. You were drawn in to this strangeness. You returned his intense stare. He shot back put off by the sudden change in your demeanour. You sat straight slanting your eyes at him. 

You made him uncomfortable. Good. Whatever hell beast God thrust upon your head was no match for the swirling black vortex inside of you. The pit welcomed every experience however unpleasant you found it. You liked it this way. You deserved it this way. Your arms were tightened by magical red laces he had carried with him for one reason or another. The uneven wood dug into your bare knees but you fought to stay still. You couldn't show this dirt bag any weakness. 

 

He hadn't changed his somewhat subdued expression for some time now. What a wonderfully vague monster he was. You felt like two dogs sizing each other up gauging one anothers reaction and waiting for the right time to strike. Wavering eyes means death. The room began to feel too hot. Your vision became too bright. The skeleton watched in humerous delight as if you were drinking buddies and had told a story heavy with debauchery and cynicism. He was loving this. He was loving you. When was the last you ate or drank? It felt like you were running for ages trying your best to avoid the monstrosities humans once called friends. 

 

Friends you thought with vileness so pure you felt it burning your throat what foolishness. What in turn led you to that massive hole that ate light up in the mountains? Your friends. And who pushed you inside this gaping maw. Your. Friends. You lowered your head letting it rest against the cool floor. The skeleton was back to his first position resting his elbows on his knees. The intensity was gone but still flickering behind dead eyes. You parted your lips to take in dusty air. Your lungs felt like they would never recover from the stress of smoking. You don't regret it.

You sit up catching the skeleton by surprise. He seems cautious around you. Maybe it was the rattling in your chest that spooked him. 

 

"Got a smoke?" It sounded like a statement, a dare to lie. You knew he had cigarettes on his person. You smelled it on him when he pressed you tight against his coat feeling your figure with his boney hands. He smirked reaching into his sweater pocket to pull out a slightly bent lonesome cigarette. He watched as you perked up eyeing the tobacco filled paper the same way he eyed you. His smile grew wider in anticipation. 

Slowly he placed it between his sharp fangs and lit it with a slightly bent match. Everything about him was slightly bent. You found yourself growing excited as the smell of burning tobacco filled the air. He took a long slow drag as he eyed you with mild curiosity. Removing it from his fangs he tilts his head upwards letting the smoke file out from within him and into the air. You watched dazzled by the mystical cloud forming overhead. It disappeared leaving nothing but a faint smell and a feeling of greed and want for one more chance to kill your lungs. You look to him with open expectation. With excitement. You balance yourself on your knees trying to get closer to him. He leans down cupping your chin with his sharp phalanges. He brings the cigarette to you letting you wrap your pale lips around the filter. He watches with dazed fascination as you inhale the smoke slowly at first letting it fill every part of your body with sweet euphoria. He pulled it away and you exhaled the smoke as the skeleton let his touch travel down to your throat. 

 

"You and me are gonna have a lot of fun together."


	2. Snips and Clips of Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a story. I've been feeling inspired by inner fantasies of my death.
> 
> Just snips and clips of a life not worth living: a story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape mentioned (not explicit)

Pale skin soaked the frigid air like a sponge. You lay there immobile with an empty head. Everything feels unreal in this cramped room. A personal hell is what it became instead of refuge from the storming snow outside. You wanted to shake and shiver but your body remained still and deflated. Your eyes burned from staring at the darkness above you.

 

Whatever peace of mind you had was gone now adrift somewhere in the blackness of your thoughts. You were a vile child. A tough little cookie full of light. A pillar of unbending strength during raging storms. What were you now if not human? Here naked wearing skin littered with ashes and burns from lit cigarettes. You parted your lip as if to chastise the parasite in your ears. A seed so dark and so bitter was planted and beginning to sprout. It's voice became all you heard. This voice offered you comfort, a blanket to protect yourself with. You fell into it easily enough. All your broken little pieces glitter in the darkness as your heavy heart remained silent. Deathly silent. The silence inside you was eerie. Your heart couldn't be heard or felt. You no longer hear blood rushing around in your ear. The skeleton destroyed your hopeful flower. 

 

He had given you pain. He had whispered nothings into your ear as he wore your body down. He left nothing untouched and unexplored. He said 'Your body belongs to me'. And left you all alone to retract into yourself like a wounded animal. You couldn't cry. You couldn't distinguish real life from agony. You still felt his phalanges digging into your arm and pulling your hair back. Every violated orifice still remembered the shape of him. It weighed heavy on your burdened soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this. Not a fully detailed story just scenes in my head but it is a continuation.


End file.
